


Avant-garde

by DankTempsey



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: And all of the stories ever since Misfortunate Fate lead to this one, Bad Writing, But what r u gonna do about it, Gross, Like they all continue, M/M, NSFW, Over 3000 Words, Tank talks dirty it's gross, origins zombies btw, thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankTempsey/pseuds/DankTempsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dempsey, I want t... to..."</p><p>He needed to say the words. It was required before the marine was going to even think about it. He needed the go ahead, and also the positiveness from his partner.</p><p>"You want what, Eddie?"</p><p>He couldn't convince himself to say it. Not at all. As much as he wanted it, the words wouldn't slip from his mouth. It felt as if the rest of his innocence was going to be destroyed, or as if he was going to be absolutely lying to half of himself. Well that was a bit prevaricate. All it had been was just a little nervous confusion. Nothing really worth calling a lie. Richtofen breathed in and muttered, "I want to have...sexual intercourse with you, Dempsey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avant-garde

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before going on Hiatus. ♡  
> I apologize if this isn't the best  
> If there are any random breaks I apologize.

☆Avant-garde☆

 

It all started today. Wait, scratch that. It's happened to urge the man for a while, but watching as Tank would ever-so kindly rebuild the barriers, so hardworking and powerfully, drove Edward to the rim of some sexual sanity.

Who wouldn't stare at those fine arm muscles. Who wouldn't stare at that rotund body. That sweaty, hard face. Oh it gave Richtofen the chills. He didn't mean to stare for so long, it was honestly a mistake. Tank had already asked a few times what the hell was the doctor gawking at; the German didn't know because of how lost in thought he was. It was rude to stare and even more rude to not respond to questionnaire.

Dempsey actually had to get closer for the doctor to notice, and when he did, a tint of red coated his cut cheeks. 

"Eddie... What are you starin' at?"

He forgot... How could he have forgotten! That handsome devil was his lover. That handsome devil was all his.

"Nothing, Tank. I was just contemplating on... random things and such. Like... Perhaps we should start stacking these barriers with metal instead of wooden planks."

Dempsey frowned, dabbing the few droplets of water on his forehead. "What a pity. I just built up all of these," he turned to Richtofen and shook his head, "do you want me to build them back up again with metal?"

Edward grinned softly, "I wouldn't mind watching you do that again..."

Tank shook his head again, chuckling as he had settled himself upon his partner's lap. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and made a Bronx cheer.

"Well, if you wanna watch again, I'll have to do it tomorrow. I'm getting a bit sore around my shoulders. Also I'm sweating like hell."  
"I see. Perhaps you have done quite enough. Go take a shower, I'll be waiting in the room."

 

-

 

It was worth the wait. Not like he should've stayed up waiting anyhow. But either way, it was great when Dempsey joined him in bed. Fingers immediately retreated to the doctor's hips, and pulled him backwards. Kisses coated the man's neck with covet intention and awkward yearning.

Tank constricted the doctor closely; more than kisses had been added and compelled the German to moan. 

Slowly the smooching had become more intimate and meaningful. Richtofen reached behind himself and grasped the man's thigh.

"Dempsey..."

He was redder than the devil as Tank persisted. His lips pressed together in effort to make his pleased noises quieted. It did him good for for a while, until Tank had cared to please the man in extremely invigorating places; he French kissed the man's neck and sucked against it. 

Edward coaxed himself to let a few moans slide through his teeth. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to. Tank encouraged it very much so. Hearing the doctor half-din in appeasement was absolutely fantastic. He wanted to know that the man liked it, he needed to know.

He sought even more satisfaction when Edward tried to please Tank. Hands cruised on the thickness of the American and delicately squeezed here and there. Dempsey laughed gently, yet immediately he veiled it. Something about the seriousness had kept Richtofen intrigued, plus he didn't like being laughed at in such ways. Also, he just loved kissing Dempsey quiet. Tank's lips were a paradise that he couldn't quite explain. Sometimes he doesn't think he deserves to buss these fine lips. And he hates that; it's a petty thing to worry about. 

Edward straddles atop Dempsey. His eyes locked to those... those excited, pretty blue ones. That's how Richtofen would describe them all the time. Never did they shine with depression or melancholy. Anger maybe, but he was never sad. He couldn't recall a time like that, except once. Tank had wanted to make love for the first time and Richtofen reluctantly shut him down... Maybe that's why Tank looked so interested and in love. Richtofen consciously demanded to see him like this more, but in a further state; the doctor takes his partner's hands, guiding them to his waist with slow precision. 

The German began to quiver softly. He lowered his pelvis and behind onto Dempsey's lower stomach then took off his shirt. 

"Dempsey, I want t... to..."

He needed to say the words. It was required before the marine was going to even think about it. He needed the go ahead, and also the positiveness from his partner.

"You want what, Eddie?"

He couldn't convince himself to say it. Not at all. As much as he wanted it, the words wouldn't slip from his mouth. It felt as if the rest of his innocence was going to be destroyed, or as if he was going to be absolutely lying to half of himself. Well that was a bit prevaricate. All it had been was just a little nervous confusion. Nothing really worth calling a lie. Richtofen breathed in and muttered, "I want to have...sexual intercourse with you, Dempsey."

Adding his name at the end had made it somewhat more official. And sensitive. It seemed like an offer he wouldn't be unable to refuse.

Dempsey slid his fingers gently down to Richtofen's rear, kneading the somewhat soft muscle. He then sat upwards. "Are you sure?"

"I'm rather positive. I have been waiting for this after all."

Dempsey nods; hands already squeezed at the tight arse and pulled forward. 

Richtofen bit his lip. A strong hesitation to noise anything washed over him. 

Nonetheless Tank continued to massage him and smooch the man. This combo of two had already been getting the best of Edward. He was red while trying to hold back his groans; desire rushed to his lower parts and he rocked back and forth against the man's pelvis.

"Oh Dempsey," breathed the doctor, "that's very titillating." Dempsey moaned in response, placing more yearning kisses on the doctor. Sometimes they were wet and had an extra little thing or two added to it.

Richtofen was now beneath Tank. He didn't even know how long he had been in this position. It was like the marine had been trained to do this--so far, Dempsey was doing excellent and didn't leave a part of the German's body neglected. He couldn't afford to leave him spurn. He wanted for this to be perfect, even if this was the first time. And if it couldn't be perfect then he surely would make it enjoyable. And so, he started

"Richtofen," whispered Tank, his voice so heavy, "I want you." The thick hands clasped onto Edward's and slid upwards on the bed; the two engaged into a zealous kiss. Lips overlapped at every second, saliva drew outside the lines as lechery slid beneath their masks. 

The German's face was a milk-white; the red blush against his cheekbones hadn't counted; they moved along so fast it was unbelievable when Tank had told Richtofen that he took off the man's briefs. And then so he did to himself. 

Naked organs raked softly, thew strained. And then Dempsey spread Edward's legs. The doctor not only gasped when this happened, but also created unnecessary grunts and fearful motions. He trembled in the most obvious way; as if he were a generator fuled by gasoline that was surely giving out. "Tank, are you positive? I-I don't mean to ask constantly, I'm just a bit nervous and I just- I don't know what I'm doing at all." Edward remained rambling relentlessly. He didn't know what he was even saying. Excuses poured out of his lips like he was a captured awol soldier. 

He didn't expect to be hushed like this either. Dempsey palmed the man's groin, rotating his privates in one hand and continuing to hold Edward's hands above his head in the other. The marine also kissed him; it was so dominant and sloppy. So embarrassing and chagrin. It was for the best to submit now than later, presumed Richtofen. Tank seemed like one of the people that would hypnotize a partner and make them suffer within his sexual sway. Richtofen was crushed from the beginning and it seemed like it would last until the end.

Dempsey retreated from the kiss. Glossy, pretty baby blues glared down at the doctor. "What... turns you on, Richtofen?"

Oh God. 

"Maybe the way I kiss you," and so he kissed him, "maybe the way I could go down on you," he lowered himself and scootched down to Richtofen's belly.

"Or... maybe how I rebuilt those barriers earlier."

Oh he's got him now. No questions asked.

"Don't think I didn't see you starin', I know you were," Dempsey stilled himself at the man's waist, sliding his fingers onto the sides of his partner. "Poor Eddie. All turned on at the sight of me, the American, slaving away at those damn blockades. You didn't even touch yourself and I'm surprised, from how noticeable it was..."

Richtofen had looked away. It was happening again. Beneath his stomach swelled an organ, and continued to harden. Tank had already adjusted from being atop of it; he watched as the German's cock trembled and curled. 

"Oh Eddie... Hard already?"

He would've told the man to shut up from the venereal banter, yet it was very much a necessity in this situation. If it wasn't for that little act, Richtofen wouldn't have an erection, and quite a serious one too. The tip was pink and looked as if one touch would make it cum. A strict vein marked beneath. Also, it was long. So long, in fact, that it made Dempsey a bit jealous. 

"American stop stalling! I just... gott..."  
"You just what, Eddie? Do you want me?"

Why is the hero being so browbeat? Why did he have to make Richtofen bask in the agony of wanting it, and oh! did he want it.

"You know what, do me a favor and just say that, Richtofen."  
"Say what?"  
"Say that you want me."

And how the hell did that manage to excite the German more? Even after he did what he was told, his length pulsated and begged for attention. Tank would give what was asked for; soon Richtofen was calling and wanting all of it. 

"Dammit American! I... I want you..."

The gripping, the gentle kisses, the teasing had all come at once.

It was embarrassing how excellent Dempsey made the man moan at an instant. Especially when the American was right between his sweet thighs. He complimented the German every few seconds, kissing and lapping the few drops of sweat and absconded cum. Edward grasped at the crinkled sheet beneath his narrow body, groaning and begging for more. 

"I want you too, Eddie. I want all of you," whispered Tank. He pressed his lips against the man's inner thighs, latching his fingers around the contours of them. Lust driven words escaped from the pleading mouth, wet promises and desired statements corrected the body behavior of Edward Richtofen. He was a mess; black hair plastered around his eyes, he arched his back with hunger, and his hands retreated to the American's head. 

Tank bit against the thick skin of his lover, sucking onto the upper part of Richtofen's leg. He trailed the purpling marks to the German's groin, before returning to his original work of sucking Richtofen's thick cock. 

Dempsey shuffled his hands over to the elongated length, stroking the sensitive organ and placing gentle kisses against the vein that ran beneath the bottom of it. Tank smiles. He hasn't seen the doctor so undone and ready in so long. He wasn't even sure if he's seen Edward like this before. Needing, imploring, and down right ridiculous. Tank chuckled while licking the shaft to the tip--eyes connected with Edward's when a blush captivated both of their cheeks. 

The German bit his lip, struggling to remain under control... but something about that glare just got to him and he loved it. Dempsey continued an eye-locked performance for his needy paramour; his lips slid over the thick girth and continued a rather quick pace. He sucked and tasted the overwhelming member within his mouth, stroking underneath it with his tongue and pulling up all the while. An overconfident mien rested on the male's face, but not Richtofen's. He was too busy looking absolutely surprised. Lips pried wide open, eyes peeled and appearing dazzled. 

"What's wrong, Eddie? Is it too much to take in?"

He wasn't wrong. It was too much to take in, too much to watch. If Richtofen hadn't had such a raging hard-on by now, his dick would've been lying to him. 

"You look so undone, baby. Do you like it when I lick it like that?" 

The man dragged his tongue across the bottom of the erection, then licked his lips. Spit coated every area of the cock now. Richtofen kept an awed countenance. He had no words, not a single motion either. And when Dempsey would spout small talk and such, it made the other very much more surprised. 

"Watch this."

He had now relinquished the grip from the man's legs and was jerking the erected figure before himself. It seemed like it would give up any second, but not just yet. Tank lathered his tongue onto the big erection, going down on him once again while staring into those green eyes. Edward's cock had twitched a few more times, while he had remained sensually inclined. 

"Dempsey, oh m... my!" Edward called, rolling his hips into the man's mouth. He begged for a climax, he deserved a climax, he desired it. He couldn't take this teasing anymore. As good as it was, this was enough. And Tank knew it too--he bobbed his head up and down quicker, engulfing the length further. 

Quicker and quicker he had gone until...

His stomach had tensed as he reached the end of all of this amazing torture. Cum drizzled down the contours of Richtofen's member, he moaned in need and layed an affectionate, appealed expression on his face. He's never felt this much relief ever in his life.

Tank did the honors of swallowing it all; he went back a few times to lick here and there, making sure he hadn't missed anything. Once it was officially over, he crawled up to Richtofen and kissed him around his chest area. Edward combs his fingers through the dark hair, rewarding his hardworking partner as the marine eventually moves on to something simultaneously beneficial. 

Dempsey had spread the doctor's legs and pulled him closely. The marine was advantageous and created a mixed lubricant; he slid in with no problems about. Richtofen moaned loudly and nodded slowly. He was already becoming so racy and suppressing his moans. "Oh Dempsey, please, deeper," told he, writhing softly beneath his partner.

He obeyed the submissive German's commands. And when he would call for more (or something extra) Tank was right there. He wanted to be there for every beckon and every plea, no matter how difficult or awkward it would prove. Even when Richtofen asked if he could kiss and fuck him simultaneously. 

All of it at once was wonderful, Edward couldn't even answer clearly when Dempsey asked how was he doing. Not even one answer slurred from his mouth but a deviant string of grunts and a happy gesture. They kissed once, and two more times after that. 

"Eddie," muttered Dempsey between breaths, hips working quickly now. "You're so red, so... so hot."

Richtofen would never know which compliment he was referring to; either of the temperature he was, or his features that night. But ever since then, he made sure to make the same face at least once when they would have sex. The first-time tension wore off on the way, so when Tank watches him do so, the American laughs. But that's times after tonight...

Tank lifted the man's thighs over his waist, thrusting deeper and faster within his partner, "Eddie, I need to tell you something..."

What one hell of a timing Tank chose. If anything, Richtofen was barely paying any attention to the words and instead was focused on the constant fucking of himself. It was something he couldn't describe--a mix of endless shocks of joy and soft agony--and he couldn't get enough. Even when he'd climax, would he feel unsatisfied or empty. Maybe he didn't need to climax, but someone else had to. 

"What is it, Dempsey," asked Richtofen while panting like a dog. A curtail noise broke from the German as he covered his mouth and arched his back. Tank seemed to pick up the pace all of a sudden and really thrust like he meant it. Edward wondered what compelled him to do so, except if he knew he'd be embarrassed. Richtofen was obliviously pushing himself against Tank's erection and begging for it with his eyes. Oh how so appropriate.

"I wanted to say, that over the past years or so of us being... well, together, that I don't mean to not respond to affection or things like that. Quite frankly," Tank angled himself diagonally while hiking Edward's leg over his shoulder, "I enjoy the constant love you give to me or things you say to me. You even said a few words the first day we made it official, which I couldn't wrap my head around."

Richtofen bit his lip, tears or some emotion triggered sweat broke around his eyes. "Dempsey, w... what are you trying to say?" 

Tank rubbed his palm against Richtofen's thigh, sliding deeper within the man's tight orifice. He now smiled, gripping tighter onto Edward's thick skin. "What I'm saying is..." another thrust was delivered, but this time it was deep and craving; Tank looked Edward in the eye, brushing back those black hairs and cleaning off soft sweat from his forehead. Richtofen lifted his eyelids, wet with worry and doused with tears. 

"I love you."

No way in hell he said it. This was nothing but a dream. And either way, Edward was still crying. The German moved his leg from the man's shoulder and sat up upon Tank's waist, hugging him and laughing hysterically within the American's neck. Dempsey replies with a chuckle, holding the sides of his lover's torso and stroking him softly.

Edward beamed like an idiot now, face so bright and full of life. He didn't even remember where they had left off, but he was now bouncing up and down on Tank's lap. Moans pushed from their lips and sweet need pressured Dempsey to convince his lover to do the rest himself. Edward obliged with jovial and lifted spirits. The American rested against the bed as his hands grasped to Richtofen's hips and guided him up and down.

Edward smiled, as it seemed for the first time in a while, while rocking back and forth and up and down against Dempsey. The smile soon wore off though; the pleasure was seriously getting to the both of them and it became a moaning competition; Edward palmed the marine's chest and rolled his hips quicker. "Oh Dempsey, I don't think I can feel my legs!" Cried the doctor. His face was red as multiple ribald and lewd thoughts crawled in his brain. He forgot he was there, conscious, for a second, so when he said the next phrase, it really staggered himself.

"I want you Dempsey! I want you to fill me with your love!"

Tank snorted and laughed at the needy doctor. Oh how adorably embarrassing was he? Rouge painted his pale face and his figure trembled from too much appeal. 

Dempsey had came from the sight of Edward, automatically kissing Richtofen from the great work and effort the German had put in. Tank massaged Edward's length until he also climaxed (for a second time). Edward choked up during the kiss, whining the rest of the ride out. 

It was humiliating. So, when they pulled from the buss, Richtofen hadn't looked at Dempsey. Instead he looked at the mess he made. Talk about humiliating. 

"Oh Dempsey... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get that... excited."

Dempsey hummed a small chortle, grazing his hands over the sweet, sweaty hips of the doctor. "It's fine Eddie, it was cute anyways."

"What was?"  
"Your face. You should've seen how bad your eyes were twitching and how curled your eyebrows were. I'm surprised you didn't spazz out... or pass out."

Richtofen nodded, lifting from being on the American. He felt an oozing warmth coat his backside and then his thighs. The German sighed at the uncleanliness. It would be best to clean up in the morning. Running naked down the hall wouldn't seem like a task he wanted to complete or could complete. Plus, Dempsey already tugged him down into his arms. Escaping would be a hassle.

It all finished in the same day. The men held each other close as one would fade into slumber rather quickly. Richtofen looked up at the tired man, snoring away into a night's great sleep. It wouldn't take long until Richtofen would be compelled to do so as well. 

"Oh... and I love you too, Dempsey." He smooched against Tank's lips gently. A soft grin settled on the devil dog's face. 

Edward closed his eyes, eventually slipping away into an beautiful sleep.

 

-


End file.
